Truth
by Kaida Coil
Summary: A year later. The cameras are gone. Have feelings changed?...


Author's Notes: This is a second attempt. The first was a horrible transfer that well, it was a crapshoot. So I give you a better version. Thanks to White Mask for pointing out my flaws in the first.

Disclaimer: I am not a member of NBC. Deal.

* * *

Dunder-Mifflin was quiet for a Monday morning. It had been this way for a few weeks since the final episode of the documentary was filmed. The studio had pulled the show because the ratings dropped. No one cared about a mid-western paper company anymore.

A sigh came from the reception desk. Pam sat playing solitaire for the second straight hour. True she didn't miss the cameras and crew. But life was just boring. But it had become boring long before the cameras left. Suddenly bored with the game Pam shut it down and began to play with her ring.

It had only a small diamond and it was too big. Pam could easily twist it off her left hand. Was it a sign? A year later and Roy still hadn't gotten it re-sized. But it was the thought behind it. Wasn't it? The fact that he loved her enough to marry her? Shouldn't it be enough?

Pam dropped her hands trying to remove the doubt that had crept into her mind. She was happy with Roy. Yet no matter how many times she told herself that, a bit of her didn't believe it. Instantly her eyes went to the desk that Ryan Howard occupied. He looked up, feeling her eyes on him. Pam blushed and returned to her computer. She hadn't stared at him in months. Thankfully the phone rang moments later. Pam lunged for it and got back into work mode.

"Dunder-Mifflin this is Pam."

--

Jim Halpert stared blankly at the computer in front of him. He often felt like a brainwashed zombie from the old horror flicks. Life for the past year had been a mind numbing routine. Nothing ever changed. His new boss was a stick in the mud and everyone in the office was the same way. Jim had pulled a prank or two his first week, but the responses…were interesting to say the least. So the famous prankster of Scranton, became a robot, just like everyone else in the building.

Granted every once and a while Jim was tempted to pull a prank, but it wasn't the same. Maybe it was the camera was no longer on him. Hadn't he done the pranks for attention? No. He had been pulling pranks long before the cameras ever came. It was to make her smile. Jim loved her smile, and her laugh. The way she lit up.

Jim shook his head. He was thinking about her again. He had tried to forget her; after all it had been over a year. Yet Pam Beesly continued to pop up in his head. He needed to get a grip. She was married now, happily at that. She chose her high school sweetheart. So Jim had left. There was no reason to stay. Just thinking about the two of them together broke his heart. It just wasn't meant to be.

--

The week had gone by in a blur. Nothing eventful had happened. Jim sighed as he entered his small apartment Friday night. Throwing his coat off he grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on as he grabbed a soda from his fridge. Jim wasn't paying attention to the news station until a familiar voice came on the air.

"Yes. I think it is unfair. These are good people. They deserve to have their stories told."

Jim's eyes got wide as he turned towards the TV.

"I mean, come on! You're replacing us with…. Heroes reruns! Come On! Is any one on Heroes as funny as me? Michael Scott?"

Jim plopped down on the couch, staring at his former boss. The news anchor went on to say that the Office had been cancelled and that this week's episode was the show's finale. Jim cracked a smile, remembering the good times. The news began playing clips of the show and Jim looked up just in time to see a beautiful Pam Beesly in a white dress with Roy's arms around her. Jim's eyes watered up as he clicked the TV off. He had to get out. Jim grabbed his coat and left his apartment in search of a good bar.

--

Pam Anderson stormed out of her house with her coat half on and her eyes filled with tears. Pam fumbled with her car keys as she heard Roy's voice behind her. Not looking back Pam unlocked her car and slammed the door shut. Not knowing were she was going Pam backed the car out and began to drive. Pam drove for nearly an hour, not sure where she was. She had finally pulled over to try and gain control of her emotions. But the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

Pam and Roy had fought, again. Over something 'so stupid', as Roy put it. But to Pam it wasn't. She had gotten accepted into a four-week art program. Roy of course, flatly refused and put his foot down. He didn't understand how much this meant to Pam. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life at Dunder-Mifflin. Taking a deep breath Pam tried to calm down, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. Pam picked it up and glanced at the number. It was Roy's. Pam shook her head as she hit the ignore button and threw her phone in the back seat. Pam cleared her throat as she put the car in drive and merged back into the flow of traffic.

--

Jim sat in the back of the Tigin Irish Pub; it was his first time at Tigin's as he normally went to Casey's Tavern. But Jim knew the bartender fairly well at Casey's and tonight he didn't want to answer his questions. Jim only wanted to drown the thoughts from his head. Seeing as Jim knew no one at Tigin's this was easily accomplished. Jim stayed for an hour or so, just so he was drunk enough to stumble home on his own with the help of a taxicab. Jim paid the man and noisily made his way up to his apartment where he promptly passed out on the bed.

--

Pam woke to the sun hitting her eyes. She sat up, her seatbelt still on. Pam had driven all night to who knows where before pulling into a parking lot and falling to sleep. Pam squinted and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Gazing outside Pam found herself in the parking lot of John's Diner, which was thankfully already open. Pam clutched her coat around her as she stepped out of her car. Pausing to lock her door, Pam quickly headed into the warmth of John's Diner.

--

Jim woke with a mild hangover and a craving for waffles. The first was deserved and the latter…normal. Jim hopped in the shower, took some pain medication for the migraine, dressed and grabbed his keys. There was only one place Jim knew that could satisfy his want of waffles. Jim drove down the block to Stewart's house; his wife made waffles every Saturday, and had constantly asked Jim over. Having decided to take up that offer Jim pulled to a stop in front of the house, only to find it dark. Suddenly Jim remembered Stewart saying something about a weekend get-away. Jim threw his head back against the headrest. He was a horrible cook. So this could only mean one thing. John's Diner.

--

Pam sat in a small booth with a cup of coffee. The drive had exhausted her emotionally and physically, and she had no idea where she was. Pam decided that she would eat then call Roy. Nothing had changed and it never would. The drive had only made her realize that. Pam was to forever be the Dunder-Mifflin secretary married to the only man who loved her. _No, not the only…_Pam's eyes began to tear up again but she shook them away. As her waiter came back Pam heard the bell on the door ring as some one entered the diner. Pam turned, out of habit, to see who had entered. She gasped and felt her heart skip a beat or two. There in the entryway was Jim Halpert.

Pam quickly spun her head back around. Jim? Here? Pam went into a panic. She had to leave. Now. Pam waved the waiter away and grabbed her belongings. She avoided any and all eye contact, trying to remain invisible. Pam's plan had almost worked when she brushed right by him. But their hands met. Just for an instant. And instantly Jim knew.

Jim turned to the blur that had walked by him. He knew that touch, that smell. Was Jim hallucinating? Jim looked at the woman but she had turned away. But he knew her. His throat dried up, they both remained frozen.

"Pam?…" It came out as a whisper.

She shook her head. It killed her to hear his voice again.

"Pam."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, forcing her gently to turn around. Pam shut her eyes, not wanting to see. But she needed to see him. Pam's eyes fluttered open, bringing the tears back with them. She stared into those sad brown eyes. She choked on the word.

"Jim."

Jim saw the sadness in her eyes and instantly knew. She wasn't happy with him. He still made her cry. Her eyes pleaded with him, to leave her alone. But he couldn't. He was not about to let her walk out again. Jim lifted her chin and wordlessly brought her lips to his. How he had missed those soft lips against his. Jim wrapped his arms protectively around her, pulling her close. As if at any moment someone would tear them apart.

Pam knew she had found it. The source of her sorrow. Jim had left. No matter how she had tried to deny it before, Pam found she couldn't. She found herself once more giving in to the kiss that shouldn't have happened. It felt right. Pam knew it. Jim made her happy. She wanted to be with him.

So they gave in. Jim and Pam stood there kissing, neither of them hearing the clink as Pam's ring slipped off her finger and hit the ground.

--

Ah. Much betta.

Please review! I like to hear your thoughts, whether good or bad…let me know!!


End file.
